yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS - Episode 120
box above! | romaji = Tsunagaru Sekai | japanese translated = Connected World | english = | japanese air date = September 25, 2019 | english air date = | japanese opening = calling | english opening = | japanese ending = With The Wind | english ending = | screenwriter = Yoshida Shin | director = Mutou Kimiharu | storyboard artist = Asano Katsuya | animation director = Kawamura Yuya, Ebara Yuko }} "Connected World" is the one-hundred-and-twentieth and final episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It aired in Japan on September 25, 2019. Featured Duel: Playmaker vs. Ai Turn 9: Playmaker Ai activates his set Continuous Trap, "AiQ". As long as "AiQ" is active, both players can only Link Summon once per turn. Playmaker activates the effect of "Cynet Ritual" in his GY as he controls no monster by banishing it and 1 Ritual Monster in his GY to Special Summon 2 "Cynet Tokens" in Defense Position. He banishes "Cyberse Magician". Playmaker then activates the Spell Card "Drastic Draw" as to banish all monsters on his field with two or more monsters to draw three cards, but he cannot Normal or Special Summon this turn, except Cyberse monsters. As he controls no monster, Playmaker Special Summons "Linkslayer" with its own effect, in Attack Position (2000/600). He then Normal Summons "Cyberse Wizard" (1800/800). As he controls ↑a Cyberse monster, Playmaker Special Summons "Backup Secretary" with its own effect (1200/800). He then activates the effect of "Borreload Furious Dragon" by banishing it from his GY to target 1 DARK Link Monster in his GY and Special Summon it. He targets "Firewall Dragon Darkfluid". Playmaker uses all his monsters as Link Material to Link Summon "Accesscode Talker" (2300/LINK-4/←↑↓→). He activates the effect of "Accesscode Talker" as it was Link Summoned using Link Monster as material by targeting 1 of those Link Monsters, and "Accesscode" gains 1000 ATK times the target's Link Rating. He targets "Darkfluid" ("Accesscode": 2300 → 7300 ATK). Playmaker activates the effect of "Accesscode" by banishing 1 Link Monster from his GY to target and destroy 1 card his opponent's field, whith this effect can be repeated as many times as Playmaker wishes, as long as he can banish a monster whose attribute is different from the monsters previously banished to activate this effect. He banishes the EARTH "Transcode Talker" to target and destroy "Ignister AiLand". As "Ignisher AiLand" in the Field Zone was destroyed by card effect, its effect actiavtes and destroys all monsters Ai controls. However, the effect of "Gatchiri" prevents all "@Ignister" monster Ai controls from being destroyed by card effect once per turn. As the number on its controller's field decreases, "The Arrival's" ATK also decreases ("The Arrival": 13000 → 12000 ATK). Playmaker activates the effect of "Accesscode" again by banishing the WATER "Splash Mage" and destroys "Gatchiri" ("The Arrival": 12000 → 11000 ATK). As "Gatchiri" left the field, Ai activates its effect by targeting 1 face-up monster he controls, and it will be unaffected by an opponent's effect this turn. He targets "The Arrival". Playmaker actiavtes the effect of "Accesscode" again by banishing the FIRE "Proxy F Magician" and destroys "Gussari" ("The Arrival": 11000 → 10000 ATK). Playmaker activates the effect again thrice, banishing the WIND "Exslayer", LIGHT "Linkross" and DARK "Decode Talker" to destroy "Darkwight", "AiQ" and "CompromAIse", respectively ("The Arrival": 10000 → 9000 → 8000 → 7000 ATK). Turn 10: Ai Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.